The Reason
by OopsIBrokeMyReed
Summary: Set to Hoobastank's song. Draco Malfoy has regrets about taking the dark mark, and wants a second chance at life. He goes to Hermione for that chance. DMHG, nice and short!


_The Reason_

_I'm not a perfect person…_

Draco Malfoy stared at his reflection in the mirror. Staring back was a confused seventeen year old with white blond hair and icy blue eyes. He slowly pushed up his sleeve, revealing the ugly tattoo, the dark mark, on his forearm. He looked at it in disgust. Why had he done such a thing? He hated the person that he'd become; cold, emotionless, and arrogant. He was sick of being the bad guy.

_There are many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

He picked up his books and left for his next class; potions. He walked out of the dungeon-like Slythern common room and into a corridor. He turned into another hallway and abruptly ran into someone, hearing first a shriek followed by a loud thud. Hermione Granger was lying on the ground in front of him, looking extremely agitated. She shot daggers at him with her eyes and said,

"Watch it Malfoy."

_I wish I never did those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

"Sorry Hermione," he said, bending down and picking up her books. She looked at him, her angry expression being replaced with a look of surprise.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Hermione. Last time I checked, it was still your name," he said. He offered her a hand to help her up. She took it, looking at him with a questioning glance, and he pulled her up. He handed the books to her.

She turned and walked away without a word.

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you _

Draco didn't blame her for hating him. He was among the death eaters that broke into her house the past summer and brutally murdered her parents. He never actually cast a spell; he was unable after he saw Hermione's face. It was a look of pure terror and hatred that made the blood in his veins turn to ice. And it was directed at him. Even though he was wearing a mask, he felt as though Hermione's eyes were looking into his soul. His father later beat him for cowering, inflicting several magical wounds that would not readily heal; he now sported a permanent bruise on his back, among other things. In turn, he ran away, spending the rest of the summer hiding out at the Leaky Cauldron in disguise. He had no regrets about the mark on his back. He did, however, deeply regret the mark on his arm.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear _

He approached Hermione one day in the library.

"Hermione, can I talk to you a second?" she considered for a moment, and then grudgingly said,

"Fine." He lead her into an unused classroom and closed the door.

"Please hear me out…" he began. "You have no idea how sorry I am for what happened over the summer." Hermione gasped.

"_You_ were there?" she screamed. He nodded solemnly and lifted up his sleeve. The dark mark was barely visible, but it was visible none the less. Hermione looked at him with a look of pure hatred. For a moment, he thought that she was reaching for her wand, but instead she drew her hand back and smacked him across the face. He winced; she was stronger than she looked.

"I deserved that," he said, his face stinging.

"You murderer…you _coward_!" Hermione yelled. "How can you even have the nerve to look me in the eye knowing what you did?!? You have no idea what I've been through since then! You monster…" she hissed.

"Hermione, please!" Draco pleaded. "You have no idea! I hate what I've become! I hate it…all of it…" he whispered. A single tear formed and rested on his cheek. "I can't even look in the mirror without cringing. I can't go home, but I have no real friends here either. I…I can't do it anymore…" he said, wiping his face with his sleeve. Hermione's face softened; this was a side of Draco she'd never seen, that she never knew existed.

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you _

Months later, Draco had to stay behind and clean up after a prefect's meeting. He started stacking chairs, when he heard a voice.

"Draco?" he turned around and saw Hermione.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Draco, of course. It's your name," she said. She walked over to him. "Listen…you've changed over the past few months. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I already told you…I'm sick of everybody hating me. I even hate myself…" he said, carefully avoiding her eyes.

"I…I don't hate you…" Hermione whispered. "People change Draco…sometimes it's bad…but sometimes it's good."

Draco looked into her hazel eyes, and she looked into his soft blue gaze

"Hermione…all I ever wanted was a second chance at life," he whispered.

"Well…now is a good time to start," she said softly. She slowly leaned in toward him...He could count every freckle on her nose...

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_


End file.
